Unloved and Responsibilities
by Shadows from the Night
Summary: Vice is stuck with a responsibility he never expected. Is it possible for him to take care of her and what happens with relationships? Vice x oc.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I only own my oc's._**

'Where is he, when I'm in a bad mood and just want to fight. I could cause mayhem, but that just sounds like too much work.' Vice thought to himself as he flew around looking for the good doji.

Vice's POV.

There. I flew up to Ultimo, my enemy, ready to fight and hadn't been expecting him to be busy. When Ultimo looked over his shoulder at me he said, "Not now, Vice, I have things to do."

"Things like?" I asked rather irritated that he was going to blow me off.

He turned, and in his arms was a girl, pale as death itself, and had her arms crossed over her chest. Her clothes were punk-ish. Ultimo had a blanket and she was on top, to prevent people from looking up her short black dress. "I need to deal with her. Yamato told me to find her a place to stay. He only specified that she couldn't stay with us and I had to bring her somewhere she would have food and shelter."

"Is she dead, if so you can just drop her." I said, wanting nothing more than a fight. The girl lifted one arm and flicked me off.

"Of course she's not dead!"

"She looks like it. Why'd she flick me off?"

"She was obviously offended." Ultimo said in a sweet voice, that pissed me off even more. Why did this girl have to get in the way?

"What if I take her?" I said thinking about tying her down fighting him and dealing with her later.

"I couldn't do that, you're an evil doji." He said to me.

"K can take care of her. He's human."

The doji shifted, thinking about the idea.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her, I'm blaming you. I refuse to take responsibility of your actions." He said.

Ultimo moved over to me and set the girl in my arms. He managed to do so without touching me, or my gauntlets. The girl was lighter than I had expected.

"Go, we can fight later." Ultimo said as he handed her over.

…

"K! I'm home!" I yelled carrying the girl. "We have a new person with us." I said as K walked out of his room. The girl in my arms hadn't moved an inch, she was only breathing.

"She's your responsibility." K said, taking me off guard. "I've got a job, and I'm going to work." He said and walked out the door.

"You sleeping?" I asked the girl in my arms.

She shook her head saying no.

"We're on the ground." I said setting her feet down. She stood up, still refusing to talk or open her eyes.

Or so I thought anyway. She was facing away from me. When she looked down, I decided to walk in front of her. I was shocked when I met emerald green eyes with flecks of gold. So deep, and secretive, she looked a bit mad and yet serene. No words came out of her mouth, and yet, for some reason, I wanted her to.

…Sora's POV.

'Shit, I'm so fucked. How the hell do I manage to get stuck with a doji? A _DOJI_!' I thought, dropping my head to face the floor. Doji… the bus thing. Great. What does this new one look like? While looking down, its feet appeared. I looked up, instantly shocked, when I see the doji that had sliced the bus in half. I stood frozen facing the evil boy.

"Are you gonna say anything?" he asked me.

I sighed, "Fine you want me to talk? There I talked. Can I leave now?" I said rather annoyed and wanting to leave, although I didn't really need to go anywhere. My parents didn't care about me, after all they're the ones that kicked me out of the house.

He looked shocked, either at the fact that I spoke, or the fact that I snapped at him.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?"

He didn't respond, just kept staring.

Since he wasn't answering, I looked around. The place looked like a tornado had gone through it. I walked over to a door on the side of me. It was obviously a bedroom. The room was even more of a disaster than the living room.

"You'll be staying here." He said from behind me. I jumped, and screamed at the same time. I spun on him. "Don't ever, ever, do that!" I said wanting to punch him in the face, knowing I'd probably get killed if I did though. "Oh, by the way, if I'm _supposed _to stay here, where do I sleep." I said with emphasis on supposed.

He looked amused, meaning he had caught my hint at running. "You _will_ stay here."

"And how do plan to enforce that when you sleep?" I said, attitude snaking through my voice.

"Simple."

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"

He smirked and said, "You catch on fast. Nope, I won't tell you."

I glared at him, turned on my heel and stalked out of the room. He caught the hood on my shirt and stopped me. then said, "Where do you think you're going?" he said, clearly annoyed.

"Going in the living room." I snapped, and swatted at his hand, surprisingly not meeting his gauntlet, and actually hitting a hand.

"Fine." He said releasing me. I walked over to the couch, and plopped. When I looked over my shoulder he was standing, by a door, most likely the way out.

"Oh, relax. I'm not stupid." I said looking him in the eyes.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not going to run. Jeez. Do you like TV?"

"Yes." He said looking confused at my change of subject.

"Sit down over here, I already said I wouldn't run. Relax already."

He walked over slowly, and sat on the couch. "You're not going to run."

"No, that would be stupid. Plus, you'd catch up and haul me back here faster than I could say 'help.' That would piss you off. I don't really need to be getting into that kind of trouble, yet. Anyways, you choose the channel." I said tossing him the remote.

"Okay."

…..

"I'm back." I heard coming from the direction of the door. I didn't move though. I was half-asleep curled up in a ball on the couch oddly comfortable. Vice, I had learned his name earlier, on a commercial, poked my foot. The closest thing to him, that involved me. It tickled, and my foot twitched.

"What?" I groaned.

"Time to get up."

"I don't wanna."

His face appeared in front of me and I jumped a little. "Time to get up."

"I already told you. I don't wanna. Why do I have to?"

"You've been sleeping for relatively two hours."

"So?"

"K's home, it's late. Are you really going to argue with me."

"Yes?" I said, but it came out more of a question.

"You need to go to bed."

"So. I can sleep here."

"I wake up in the morning and you're gone? I think not."

"Told you I wouldn't run." I mumbled. My plan was screwed. Dammit. Why'd he have to guess right on?

"Fine, if you won't get up, I'll stay out here."

"No, you won't." I said in disbelief.

"You're right, I won't." he said as he slid one arm under my head, the other going under me to catch my knees.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, annoyed at the fact that he just picked me up, without permission. At least Ultimo had the courtesy to ask first.

"Moving you. What does it look like."

"You suck."

"Vice? What're you doing?" asked the other person. When I looked over at him, I had no idea what to think. He kind of reminded me of a rat.

"K, what does it look like? I'm going to bed. She's going to bed, too."

"With you?"

"Most certainly not with you or on her own. If she woke up before me, she would have run. Can't have that happen, now can I?"

"Oh, I see."

"You creep me out." I said understanding the meaning in Vice's words. As he said them a shiver had run up, then back down my spine.

K looked taken aback.

Vice turned and walked into the bedroom that I had been in earlier. After dumping me on the bed, he walked over to a pile and started digging through it.

"What was that for?" I asked as he continued throwing things around.

"I told you already." I herd a soft click as he found what he was looking for. "Close your eyes and put out your wrist."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I want to give you something."

"Fine." I said. I did as he said, and felt metal close around my wrist. When I opened my eyes I looked petrified. "So, this is what you meant earlier."

"Yep." He said as he moved carefully, pinning me to the wall. I passed out with his arm over me as I slept on my side.

…

When I awoke, I tried to move…and didn't get very far. Stupid handcuffs. As they rattled, Vice woke up with a jump, as if he caught me trying to sneak off.

"Good morning." I mumbled oddly irritated.

I sat there as he glared at me. After a few seconds I asked, "What?"

"I'm annoyed."

"Why?"

"Why are you up so early?"

"There's this thing….called school."

"School?"

"Yes, now can you release me? I really need to go."

"Why?"

"As much as I hate it, the only way I can live on my own is by going to school."

"Skip it."

"It's not that easy…my parents may acctully notice for once in their busy lives, that I've disappeared."

"So?"

"Vice. Let me go."

"No."

I glared at him. after a few moments he looked at me then asked, "Do you have a uniform?"

"Yes, it's in my bag thing over there."

"Damn, I guess you are somewhat prepared. Fine, I'll take you to school, and pick you up. If you want to live, I suggest you meet me at the end of the day."

"Okay," I said ignoring him after the word 'Fine,' and a plan developing.

…

"Just where do you think you're going?" I cringed as Vice came at me, in a slow predatory way.

"Nowhere." I said in a small voice.

"Where did I tell you to meet me? Here?"

"No." I said voice getting a bit stronger, but not strong enough. Why did I have to be afraid of getting on the wrong side of people? And hate being in trouble?

"I could kill you, you know that right?"

"I'm fully aware. I have a question though."

"What's that?"

"…Why can't I go to my actual house?"

"Because, you ran away from Yamato's sister. I just happened to find you. Do you want to go home yet?" said the good doji, coming up behind Vice.

"Where'd you come from?" Vice asked spinning

"The sky." I said sarcastically.

Vice threw a glare in my direction that made me really wish I wasn't such a smart alic.

"Vice? Why's she with you?" asked Ultimo.

"She's," he said pointing over his shoulder at me, "My responsibility."

"What?" Ultimo said in a shocked voice. He looked appalled. "That can't be!"

"It is, ask her."

"Is this true?"

I just nodded.

Great. Ultimo looked pissed….Vice was pissed. I walked to the dojis and said to them both, "If you're gonna fight…make sure I'm not close please?"

Vice wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "Be right back." To Ultimo.

"Okay." Said the other doji.

….

"Is this your idea of a sick joke?" I said glaring at Vice. He had tied me to chair and put me on top of a building.

"No. I'll see you later."

"Wait!" I wailed as he started flying off.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

The tone of his voice shocked me to silence. He flew off.

What to do...get out of here.

**_Please review. I'd love to here your thoughts and opions._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry it's been so long._**

"Well, well, well. Look who managed to slip away." I heard from behind me, and cringed. I had a feeling he would find me quickly, but not that fast. "So, tell me. How'd you do it?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"It's only been about thirty minutes, so meaning it most likely took twenty to escape and ten to get here. Am I correct?"

I stood there, with my back to him, and just nodded, to afraid to speak.

"Why didn't you stay?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"I didn't want to, after all you did tie me to a chair, and left me on top of a thirty-story building!"

"What's so wrong with that?"

"I have issues with heights."

"So?"

"Meaning… you know what? Never mind. You are up that high on a daily basis, me not so much. I like it on the ground a lot more, thank you very much."

"Good to know, by the way, you should get use to heights."

"Why?"

"Just a tip. Let's go."

"No." I said as I heard him land on the ground.

"What?" he said in a darkly evil quiet voice. It sent shivers up and back down my spine. My mind was telling me to run, yet somehow I was stuck in place. I knew running would piss him off and knew he could catch and kill me rather easily.

"You heard me." I said in a small voice.

"I know what I heard. Do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe." I said finally getting the nonchalant smart alic tone I wanted.

He was silent for what seemed like a minute, then, of all things, started to laugh. It sounded evil, but there was no mistaking the amusement in it.

Before I knew what was happening, I was lifted off my feet and into the air. Vice had caught me by the waist and instead of flying he walked, all the way back to K's apartment….which we were really close to. He dumped me on the couch, after locking the front door, and walked into his room. I knew he was listening. He had left his room door open.

"Is K here?" I asked.

"No, now shut up."

"Why?"

"I told you to, and you already didn't listen earlier. You should be punished…but I'm letting you get away with it just this once. Don't push it."

"What if I want to?"

"Shut up."

I waited a few moments then said, "I don't think I wanna."

Within a matter of seconds I was pinned to the floor by Vice in his human form. His face was inches from mine as he growled, "You will listen."

"You can't make me."

He got an evil smile. "Do you want me o make you?"

"You can try, but it won't get very far."

"All right, but you asked for it."

….

"Where's that girl at Vice?" I heard as K came through the front door.

"Why?"

"I got something for her."

He walked out of he room and said, "Give it to me."

"Okay." He said and I heard he shuffling of bags.

Vice walked back in and shut the door.

"These are yours." He said and tossed a bag at me. "Ultimo gave them to K to give to you."

I just nodded. I couldn't talk due to the bandana in my mouth.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

In my mind I wanted to say 'Umm, yes and no. Maybe.' And stuck my tongue out at him, but I just nodded wanting moisture in my mouth again.

He removed it and pulled me to my feet to untie my wrists, and told me to untie my own ankles.

"Next time…"

"I don't want to know." I said cutting him off.

**_Please review._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:Hope you enjoy...:)**_

'_School was rather uneventful, and bored me half to death as always. Ever since I ended up stuck with the stupid green doji, I preferred to be at school though. Vice scared the life out of me. What can I do though? Rebel? Tried that. Run? Failed._'

I was thinking this as I walked out of school. I slowly looked around, out of nowhere, Ultimo landed right in front of me. His piercing eyes staring straight into mine.

"Hi, Sora. How are you?" he asked.

"Umm… good I guess." I answered surprised the doji had shown up. I was sure there was no doji's around though. Oh well.

"That's good. Is K taking care of you? Vice? I'm not sure who is. Do you feel safe?"

Something inside me told me to lie, so out loud I said, "Yes I feel safe, enough, and both are taking care of me." while inside wanted to say, '_Help me. Do anything, Vice scares the life out of me._'

"Are you sure?"

" Yep."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well, I found someone for you to stay with, but I guess that's not necessary."

"Yeah." I said, now mad at myself.

"Well, Yamato wants me, soo, see you." He said and took off.

I walked the rest of the mile and a ½ back to K's apartment.

The minute I walked in the door I was bombarded with questions.

"How was school?"

"Just fine."

"Fine?"

"School's boring."

"Why do you go then?"

"Everyone needs education."

"Oh, really?"

"Except Doji's."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"I want to know why."

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Did Ultimo talk to you today?"

So that was his point. "Ummm… why?"

"So he did."

"I never said that."

"You never said he didn't."

"I never said he did either. I simply asked why."

"I want to know."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"So go find out, and ask him yourself. Your old enough." I said annoyed at him.

"I asked you."

"Your point? I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Who's in charge here?"

"Not you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I said and turned to walk out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Not sure, anywhere but here sounds good."

"I didn't say you could leave."

"You didn't say I had to stay either. I can take care of myself."

"Whatever. Just stay here."

I paused and looked at him. I thought, and said slowly for emphasis, "No, I don't think I will." And went to open the door.

"Wrong answer." I heard and then was pinned to the wall, faster than I could say, what.

I was angry and ticked and this doji was just making it worse, considering he put me in this mood.

"You don't scare me!" I said at him, making perfect eye contact with Vice. He grinned, an evil demonic smile.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"You are strange."

"Good."

"I never said that was a good thing. It's gonna get you in trouble."

"How and with who?"

"Me."

"Well, that's because you're you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You tell me. I know what I meant"

He threw me over his shoulder, and started walking toward his room. I tried to kick him, or hurt him in some way, but the only thing I managed to do was hurt myself. Stupid doji.

Later that night.

I sat there glaring at the stupid show I was being forced to watch.

"When is this going to end?"

He didn't answer. He just sat there dangling the keys on his gauntlet. It was obvious that he didn't care about what I said. I guess I do deserve that, but I don't think I deserve to be stuck on a leash and collar. Where'd he even get the idea? I really don't think I want to know.

"I'm home!" K said walking through the door. I looked and glared. He was a creep and was looking at me like a dog looks and salivates at a piece of meat.

"Vice. I want new clothes."

"Why?" he said. The first thing he's said to me since earlier.

"I hate when K walks in and stares at me like that. It's really creepy." I said as I pointed at K who was still by the door staring at me with that same stupid expression.

"K!" Vice snapped.

K looked up and said, "What?"

"Back off! You can't have her or touch her."

"Why?" he whined.

"She's taken."

"By who?" K and I said in unison.

"By me." he said in a straight face, and being completely blunt.

"What?" I practically screeched.

K walked away, and into his bedroom.

"What was that suppose to mean?"

"It was to get him off you. We'll get clothes tomorrow."

"We'll?"

"I'm choosing what you will and will not wear."

The thought horrified me and I shuttered.

…

Never again do I want Vice to choose my clothes. Almost all the clothes were either really short, tight, and mainly black and green. The ones I choose he just barley let me get. The things I chose were sweats pants, and hoodies, for the most part. He choose pretty much the rest of it.

Back at the apartment and skipping school for the day, thanks to Vice and his shopping trip, I looked over at the bag Vice told me was mine the other day. Vice was passed out on the couch, so I decided I wanted to see what was in it. I didn't dare open it when he was awake.

After I opened it and laid out what was in the bag on the bed, I gasped, and almost broke down crying. It was the black silk, very expensive, dress that I had bought for my mother. She promised to keep it till the day she died, and said that if anything happened, if I wasn't around she'd ask a trusted friends to get it to me.

In the bottom of the bag there was a letter. The letter read:

_My dearest daughter,_

_I love you so much, and you're on my mind at all times. I love you to the point of death. This letter I'm writing now, I know you will get. Unfortunately, I am unable to keep the promise I made so long ago. This is the only promise I have ever broken to you. I'm so sorry. News has come to me that I may be in danger and death is possible. I will be going into hiding, and I am not allowed to say where. I am so sorry._

_All my love, _

_Your Mother._

I wanted to cry even more. I hated crying, it made me feel weak, yet I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I looked at the letter one last time and ran my fingers over the spots where her dried tears had landed when she wrote the letter. I packaged everything back up and put it in the closet. I put it where Vice couldn't get a hold of it.

After that I curled up in the corner farthest away from the door and bawled. I'm not quite sure how long I cried, but I managed to pull myself together just enough that I could face Vice, who was waking up.

I didn't bother standing I stayed in a ball, and put my head on my knees.

"You up?" I heard Vice ask.

"Somewhat." I tried my best to make my voice sound groggy, and not weak.

"Were you really sleeping?"

"Sure." I said.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy."

"Do you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"You going?"

"Yeah."

"Wh-"

"I'm going to bed." I said cutting him off and raising my head to look at him.

"You don't look so good."

"Oh well."

"You seem off."

"I'm tired. Night." I said and plopped on the couch. Within minutes I was sleeping.

**_Love to hear your thoughts!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the series. Sorry it's been a while.**_

"Why do I always have to wake up with you are looming over me?" I said dragging the covers up over my head.

"Does it bother you?" he asked in a sly tone.

"Yes!" I said flinging the covers off my head, and almost screamed. Vice's face was inches from mine, looking at me as if I were some piece of meat he wanted to devour. "You scare me." I said looking at him with a straight face, in a flat tone.

"That's the way it should be." He aid with an evil grin.

"Do I even want to think about what's going through your mind?" I said glaring at the evil doji.

"I'm hungry."

"Is that what going through your mind? Oh, and what time is it?" I said looking around. After a few moments I noticed I wasn't in the living room. I was in he bedroom again. Unfortunately there wasn't a clock in the room.

"About," he paused as he contemplated, "two in the morning."

I groaned.

"What?" he asked

"I have school today."

"So?"

"Vice, I'm only gonna say this once. I have school today. It's two in the morning, and I'm tired."

"Your point?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"What do you want?" I finally said in an exasperated tone.

"As I said before, I'm hungry."

"So, go get food, and let me sleep for the sake of…me!" I said pausing to thing of something.

"Make me food."

"Why should _I_ make _you_ food?" I asked rather annoyed at the way he was treating me.

"You're my bitch. I told you to make me food. So, go make food."

"I think not!" I yelled completely outraged at the evil doji. I didn't give a crap who I woke up. I grabbed the closest hard thing I found, which happened to be a baseball bat, and chucked it at him. Most would think I'd hit him with it, but he didn't expect me to throw it. it hit him in the stomach before he caught it.

"Why, you! That hurt ya know!" he said yelling at me.

"Good! You deserved it! You stupid, evil, sick minded-" I didn't even get the chance to finish my sentence before I was fling through the air. I didn't even care, until I hit the wall, in the living room, with enough force to knock the breath out of me.

"What's going on?" K asked walking out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing! Go back to your room K!" Vice snapped.

"Okay." K said cowering back into his room.

"You're an ass Vice." I said in a weak voice, yet refusing to back down. He glared at me with a 'if looks could kill' glare.

"You're so dead." He said in an evil whisper. I stood up and started bolting for anything away from the doji. I didn't get very far before I was hoisted up from the ground. Vice turned me around and grabbed the collar of my shirt. His face was so close all I had to do was lean forward and I could've kissed him…ewww. Bad thought. Instead I decided to kick him. I didn't care where I just wanted to, so I did. "I swear-" he started saying, but as soon as I kicked him he dropped me and fell to the floor in pain.

"Yes, you do swear. Quite a bit to be honest." I said.

He stood up, and I fell over laughing.

….Vice's POV.

I stood up glaring at the girl. Then she did the strangest thing ever. And the last thin g I expected to happen. Laughing? "Why are you laughing?"

Through laughing she managed to stammer out "Your…face…and…" she couldn't finish her sentence she was laughing so hard it looked like she couldn't breath.

"You okay?" I asked rather confused at what this human girl could possibly be getting at.

She just nodded. "Can you stop that please?" I asked her. She shook her head no. I picked her up by the collar of her shirt again holding her far enough so that she couldn't kick me and asked her, "What. Is. So. Funny?"

She stopped laughing and took a huge intake of breath. "You figure it out smarty pants." I threw her across the room for the remark and she landed on the couch. for some reason she continued laughing like she was enjoying this.

"Shut up!" I commanded her.

"Who put you in charge?" she stood up taking a defiant pose. Humans. I will never understand them.

"I thought we solved this issue."

"No! _We_ most certainly did not!" she said grabbing the remote.

"What are you going to do with that? Throw it at me like you did the bat?"

"No! This!" she said as she swung. I barely had the chance to grab it. As I tried, I ended up grabbing her wrist instead. She glared at me.

"Your face looks funny when you glare." I told her.

Her glare intensity increased. "You stupid-" I picked her up off the ground and threw her over my shoulder. "Let's go. I'm tired of this type of play." I said and walked to the outside apartment.

"What do you think you're doing?" she wailed trying to punch me.

"Winning this stupid argument."

"It is not stupid! You're stupid! You woke me up at two in the morning! For a stupid reason! I deserve to win!" She screamed.

"Shh, you'll wake people up."

"I don't give a crap." She said in a small voice as we rose from the ground.

"Admit it. you know I'll win."

"no." she whispered.

"No what?"

"no."

"What?"

"Put me down you-" she stopped short.

"You were say-" I stopped short as Ultimo came in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing Vice?" he asked in his obnoxious voice.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I may not be a genius, but it's three in the morning."

"I tried to explain that earlier." I heard from behind me.

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say? Get me down!" she cried.

"Vice-"

"Shut up or I drop her." I said cutting Ultimo off. I was in a fowl mood as it was and he was mostly increasing that bad mood.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sora screamed.

"Ultimo. I don't plan to do anything. Go away."

"I'm okay." She whimpered.

"May I talk to her?" Ultimo asked softly.

I just nodded, obviously unhappy.

"You sure?"

"I'll survive, somehow."

"Remember what I told you.-"

"I'm fine!" she yelled. Ultimo had hit a sore spot. "Go!"

"Alright." He said and flew away, unhappily. "I'll check on you later." And he was gone.

**_Please review._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I am so sorry it's been so long. Hope you enjoy :)_**

"Vice I swear, If you were any colder you would be dead, your heart is like an icicle, but don't worry, the fires of hell will heat you up when you get there!" I yelled at the stupid flying doji when he flew us out of the city. "Where are we going any way?" I asked rather irritated at this point.

"What does it matter to you?" he sneered. "You are the one who picked this fight." He said slowly descending to the edge of a cliff. He set me down after we had safely landed. My back was to the rising cliff.

"You know what?" I said defiantly with my hands securely placed on my hips.

"What?" he asked, looking bored.

"I did not start this stupid fight! You did when you decided it would be a good time to wake me up at two for stupid freaking food! You incompetent, non-self reliant bastard!" I said finally letting myself go and fully blowing up at him.

"Huh. You got more to you than you let on. Here I thought you were the type of girl who would let anything happen, and beg for mercy." He said looking at me.

"Excuse me? I am not that type of person." I almost yelled at the doji.

"True, she's not that type of person she's type of person who can take anything and go with the punches. It takes a lot to make her mad and if you think she's mad she will most definitely let you know." Said a soft lilting voice from behind me. I knew the voice right away and turned to face her.

"Mom!" I screeched as I turned to face her. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

She smiled weakly at me, with a slight blush. "What?" I asked.

"So it's true, you are with him, as in staying with him." she said to me. I must've looked confused because she elaborated by saying, "Your brother, the new head of the family wants you and I dead hunny."

"But, why? And since when do I have a brother?" I asked my mom.

"Wait, you mean she doesn't know?" Vice asked.

"She's been hidden since she was born Vice, you of all people know that." She said in a sugar sweet tone.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait just a sec, what are you two talking about?" I asked my mood slowly descending to the depths of hell.

"I'm sorry the story is much to long to say. But I asked Ultimo to find Vice and convince him to protect you my dear." My mom said with a look of concern waiting for me to freak out. Which I did…

"WHAT?" I practically screeched. It was shrill enough to make Vice cringe. I took a few breaths to calm myself down just slightly before saying in a deadly whisper, "You mean to tell me, that you wanted me to stay with that _thing _over there? Why could it not have been Ultimo? He's sweet and trusting!"

"Hey!" Vice said defensively, like I had bruised his ego or something. I secretly hoped I had.

"Hunny don't you see? That's why I couldn't let you stay with Ultimo." She said. "Yes, I trust him, but-" she stopped short.

"But what?" I probed.

"Your brother is the master of a good doji." Vice said bluntly stating what she would've said. "She found out, and had Ultimo deliver you. He told K there was a letter for me so K gave it to me when he gave me that bag."

"You mean you knew… and didn't tell me?" I looked at the doji my anger slowly increasing.

"The letter explain everything hunny, and well, I told him if he agreed to protect you to meet me here." I mom said a little too casually for my liking.

"And I couldn't stay with you because why?" I asked her.

"Hun, I needed my baby to be protected by a doji, otherwise he would eventually find and kill you." She answered.

"So, you mean to tell me I ended up with this stupid evil doji for _protection_? You know I can take care of myself." I said in response.

"You can only protect yourself from so many things. Doji's are stronger and more dangerous. She wanted you with one of the strongest. If one side couldn't have you for sure, then there's only one option isn't there?" Vice said I little snippy, probably due to my insult aimed at him from earlier.

I sighed in defeat. This was definitely a battle I would not win.

…..Vice POV

She sighed, and for some reason, a memory from last night hit me.

_I rushed into the room to find Sora, '_Shit I fell asleep! She could've gotten away._' I thought as I looked. Surprisingly enough, I found her quickly. She was curled into a ball in the corner furthest from the door._

"_You up?" I asked looking at the girl. She looked so small and fragile, when she was curled up. It was as if she had to stay that way for the fear of falling apart._

"_Somewhat…" she answered, but something seemed off. She was trying to sound like she had been sleeping. I knew better for I had heard her sobs when I woke up, they were soft though. _

"_Were you really sleeping?" I had asked her. _

"_Sure…" she mumbled. I don't know if she meant for her voice to trail off like it had or not._

"_You okay?" I asked a bit suspicious._

"_Just peachy." She said, and it seemed like some of her attitude was coming back. No, that wasn't right, she was becoming defensive. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, I kind of liked that about the human girl. She was different._

"_Do you have school tomorrow?" I asked._

"_Yeah." She said in a light voice, almost as if her voice had caught._

"_You going?" I asked trying to distract her at least a little. _

"_Yeah." _

_I was starting to ask why when I was cut off by her saying, "I'm going to bed." _

_She raised her head to look at me and I was taken aback. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked like she was going to break. "You don't look so good." I said, a little worry slipping into my voice. I don't think she noticed, considering all she had to say was, "Oh, well." She looked like she had been strong for way too long._

"_You seem off." I said finally deciding to tell her what I thought._

"_I'm tired. Night." She said and fell unto the cushions on the couch. She was unconscious in less than five minutes._

_I'm not sure how long I sat there and watched her sleep, but there was just something…something…._

"Fine, but only because you are my mom, and I trust you. Him on the other hand not so much, though." she said pointing at me with a strange look I had never seen before.

"This will be the last time we meet." Liora said to her last living daughter. "Remember, I love you." She said as she embraced the girl. Sora broke down into tears and clung to her overly loving mother. "It's okay, but I need to go. Vice please help me." she said looking to me. I walked over and peeled her off of the strange woman who had entrusted her child to me. 'Kill them both and save the trouble?' I shook the thought from my mind. Oddly peeling her off wasn't as hard as he would've thought. When he got her off she clung to him as her mother disappeared. She was soft and squishy. Weak, and here he was dealing with the one he had despised. A human.

**_Again really sorry. Hope to hear your thoughts and opinions._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I only own my oc's**_

"Hey, what's your name again? Sora?" I said toward the girl. It had been three days since she had said anything, and it was getting rather annoying.

"Yes." She growled at me as if I had done something wrong, "What do you want?"

I looked toward her, and noticed she was cleaning random things around the apartment. I also noticed she was ignoring me and all of the other douji's, which, including me, were setting up for yet another poker game in the middle of the small living room.

"Get over here." I said to her.

"Why?" she said with a strange, questioning look on her face.

"I think you should join us guys, and play a round." I told her, deciding it was better to just get to the point. She looked uneasy.

…

Sora's POV.

Is he serious? I couldn't…granted I knew how to play but still... gambling isn't good. Plus, I don't have any money.

"Uh, why?" I asked again, wondering where this random act of kindness came from. Or was it even considered kindness?

"Look. I asked you to play. So. Play." He said. I could tell he was getting irritated. _'Do I want a fight right now? No.' _I thought to myself.

"I don't have any money." I told them as I noticed that all the douji's were watching me.

They simply laughed, even Vice did. It was a little unnerving.

"Who said anything about money? We always play with bet rounds instead. They're more fun." One said with a smile. I wasn't sure who it was though..

"Betting what?" I said understanding for the most part what they meant. I was just looking for an example, and buying myself time.

"Things like you being my maid for a week." Vice said.

That moment I knew it was a challenge directed straight at me. I was never any good with rejecting a challenge, so I said almost instantaneously, "You're on! Only let's make it more interesting. If I win, you're my maid!" Then quickly regretted it. I sucked at poker.

The game passed slowly and lazily for about five minutes, then Vice and the others got thirsty. Within a matter of minutes, all the douji's were drinking some form of alcohol. It happened to be whatever they found around K's apartment.

"Want something?" Vice asked me.

"Ahh, no." I said giving him a disapproving look. It's not that I had never drank, I just didn't care for it. Most of the douji's were drinking beer, and it made my nose cringe. That was some nasty crap in a can.

"Why not?" asked a pink and blue douji staring at me intently. I felt as though he was looking into my soul. It was really creepy, and sent shivers through my spine.

"I'm not into drinking?" I said not meaning for it to come out as a question, but it did.

"Bullshit hunny." He said with a sly smile that Vice evilly glared at. I wonder why…

"Uhh…" I was at a loss for words. How do I say I don't like beer to a bunch of evil douji's that could kill me.

"Just one?" he said shoving a black bottle with a pink rose on it, that he'd been drinking from, at me.

I sighed and took a drink. It was better than beer by far, and the night began to fly after that. Poker (with which I lost, so I now had to be Vice's maid for a week….great), eventually turned to spin the bottle. I'm not sure how, but we just kind of fell into our own version of a mix between that and truth or dare. Dares were dirty, and truths were….harsh? I'm not entirely sure how to explain it, either way there were more dares anyway.

..the next day, Vice's POV.

I woke with a start. It had been a while since I had gotten any form of decent sleep. I was about to get up when I realized what I thought was a blanket draped over me was really the girl.

She was sleeping soundly and quietly. There was a part of me that wanted to throw her off and be an ass, but there was a stronger thing pulling at me. I wasn't sure what it was, but it made me want to let her remain asleep. At least, then, she couldn't insult me.

I looked around the room we were in, which happened to be the living room. The room itself was in disarray. Cards and doujis were scattered everywhere, surrounded by bottles or cans of alcohol and soda. Memories of the night before flooded back to me. Sora, of all people, had to be my maid for a week. I smirked, and hoped she didn't remember about the game. She was surprisingly good at poker when she was drunk. Oh well, this was going to be fun.

After about an hour, I slowly awoke Sora. She groaned, mumbled something incoherent, and rolled off of me… falling off the couch and me, to land straight on the floor. She swore. I smirked and sat up on the couch and looked at her. Her emerald green eyes were huge, as she realized she had been sleeping on top of me.

"Did..I?…nngnn…my head hurts…what the hell happened last night?" she asked me in a groggy voice.

"Well, I'm guessing you are probably hung over sweetie." I said with a smirk.

"Don't call me sweetie." She growled at me with a smile.

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"Remember?" she asked, and then her face changed, "Oh, shit…."

"What are you remembering, my sweet silly girl?"

She looked at me and glared. "What do you think I remembered?" she growled the response at me. "I lost a bet…but if my memory is correct, so did you." She said hotly.

I looked at the girl, surely she couldn't possibly remember the game. Which, I lost might I add. She would only be my servant for a week. Might as well use this to my advantage. I smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" she demanded. " I only have a week."

"That may be, but you also have to let me call you whatever I so choose through this week." I said with an evil laugh.

… Sora's pov

I looked at him and froze. The dare… Even though my head hurt like hell, I did remember that dare. Either way I decided to answer saying, "Shut up, you stupid-" I started without ever being able to finish.

Vice cut me off, saying, "Now, now. No insults about me at all this week." He answered with a smug grin.

I looked at him in complete shock. Was he freaking serious? I had absolutely no idea how to execute that order. Considering every day we'd been stuck together we argued and insulted each other all day, apart from the last three days. He didn't even trust me enough to let me sleep with out the handcuffs.

"Now, go get me some cereal." He demanded. Boy was he in for a surprise. I laughed in delight as I left the room, and didn't turn back.

…

"What the fuck is this shit?" dickhead said casually as I placed the bowl of random screws, nail, nuts, and bolts covered in oil in front of him.

"Oh, this? It's your breakfast." I said with a sly smile.

Vice's POV..

'_Was this girl serious? Wha-?'_ I looked up at her from my slouching position on the worn couch. her eyes were filled with amusement. '_must keep my cool.' _I forced my self to relax, "Very well," I started and then was cut off by K bursting through the door straight toward me.

"Is this some sick joke of yours Vice?" he asked actually sounding mad.

Sora smirked and then said, "What did he do this time, K?" she asked in a smug tone she covered with concern. I knew better though.

"Vice, really. Don't act all innocent. I know you better than that, but this? This is just ridiculous. I'm gonna be late for work now. Do you want me to lose my job?-" I stood up and cut him off by grabbing the front of his shirt.

"K, you listen here. What are you talking about." I enunciated slowly.

Shakily he replied saying, "My-my bike. All the bolts and screws and oil are gone."

_**Sorry it's been so long. Please reveiw. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Sorry if any characters are ooc. I only own my oc's.**_

I tossed K aside and turned my attention to the girl. "Sora, what did you do!?" I bellowed completely irritated at the girl. K stayed against the wall confused at what I was getting at.

"What, I only got you food like you asked." She said with an innocent smile but wicked amusement in her eyes.

"Vice…it-" K started before I cut him off. Saying "Shut up K. this has nothing to do with you. Not run along to work." I said completely mad.

Sora's POV.

"No." I heard K say sternly behind me. Inside I cringed, but forced myself to at least keep my cool as much as I could, it was a rather bad attempt.

Vice looked at me than turned his attention to K. "No? Did you seriously tell me no, K?" he said in a deadly calm tone.

"Yes Vice I did.. I can't…" he trailed off as he locked eyes with the douji that was so mad it felt as though the air in the room was heavy and choking me.

"K, I suggest you… umm." I stop short as Vice pointed that glare at me. I could clearly see the resentment and anger flash simultaneously flow through his eyes like molten lava. Somehow I forced myself to finish what I was saying, just nowhere near the strength I wanted it to be. "Um.. go get your bike fixed.." I picked up the bowl and gave it to K. I continued to look into the unnerving stare as I did so.

K took it and left quietly, at a near run, sloshing the oil all over him as he ran into the door. "Oh, great he mumbled, but left anyways, barely pulling the door closed. We waited in dead silence until the door clicked softly shut, not breaking the stare.

"Now, then." He hissed angrily, Slowly creeping closer to me. 'Must keep calm. Must keep calm.' Was going through the back of my head like a broken record. I was deathly afraid, and had no idea what to expect. "Why did you- no. How did you do that?" he asked in the same tone.

I stood in silence for fear of my voice cracking or my façade crumbling to pieces. It was taking everything just to try and keep my face expressionless. Talking would give me away completely, and I couldn't risk it.

He was right in front of me now, hovering to meet my eyes. Surely they were betraying me. I shook my head, and something in him snapped. He let his anger explode.

"You! You, how the hell am I supposed to deal with someone like you!?"

Ii looked at him and let my anger over come my fear. Plus, he had hit a nerve. "You're right! How can you deal with someone else when you can't even deal with yourself!? Maybe you should have just killed me! Don't tell me you haven't thought about it! Just because my mom wants you to take care of me, it doesn't mean you have to! Kill us both if it makes you feel better you stupid selfish, evil, douji!" I yelled as loud as I could.

He stood there and looked at me, not saying anything with a strange look of shock and anger mixed together. I took advantage of the moment and spun, opened the door and took off, slamming it behind me. I didn't even think about looking back or stopping until I was somewhere I felt comfortable. It was a poor neighbor hood, where most of the houses were more like shacks. I was in front of the one I had called home for so long.

"Hey….you can't-wait. Sora?" I heard the male voice behind me and knew it was him immediately. I smiled a spun to face the boy I had grown up with. He had short black-cropped hair that was always greasy, and the most beautiful brown eyes that I had missed so much. He had his hands in his pockets and looked sad, but his eyes lit up like they always had ever since we were little. I ran toward him and glomped him, and he caught me jut before I barreled into his arms and started sobbing for so many reasons.

He never asked why, he just held me in his arms. After a few minutes it started to rain. "Let's get you inside." He said and led me to the shack I had grownup in.

The walls were slightly tilted and the roof was leaky, but it was home. It had the dank smell of rotting wood, an old comfort that had been long gone. The only window had been replaced, and I couldn't help but wonder how. I had broken it years ago, and it had made the winters even worse. But I didn't care. The only furniture in the room was an old fashioned wood stove, and a bed covered in tattered blankets from years of use. We sat on the bed me clinging to him until my crying had turned to soft sniffles. He was the only one who had ever seen my cry apart from my mother. "Satoshi?" I whispered softly, "What were you saying earlier?"

"It doesn't matter. I protected your house while you were away. Where on earth have you been?" he asked in a big brotherly way. We weren't blood related but we took care of each other like brother and sister since we were younger. He wasn't afraid to cross the law, or any gang member either if it was for the better of me. "You've been skipping school.." he said trailing off.

"What does it matter… you never went to school." I said with a small smile

"What does it matter? It matters a lot. If I had gone to school do you think I'd be a wanted criminal right now?" he asked softly with a light laugh.

"You probably would." I said pulling myself back together. "Besides, you wouldn't be if it wasn't for me and my mouth." I said sitting up.

"Hey now, don't go blaming yourself for my choices." He said with a laugh. "It's good to have you home. I should go. You need sleep, and night is falling fast."

"What?" I asked having lost track of time.

"I don't think I've ever seen you cry that much for so long. You'll be tired soon." He said and started for the door.

"Don't…. don't leave." I said and he sat down. Within minutes we both had fallen asleep.

Vices POV…at K's apartment.

"Jealousy!" I yelled, as he flew in the window. 'Where on earth is she?' I thought angrily.

"Yeah? Vice?" he said, and just stood there looking at me with a strange expression I couldn't read.

"Find her, and bring me to her. Now." I said letting my temper flare at him. We both went to human form and started walking through the streets. This could take hours!

"Vice.. can I ask you something?" Jealousy asked me.

"You just did, but what is it?" I said trying to calm down a little bit. It wasn't working very well. The urge to destroy everything in my path was starting to look more useful than this. Night was starting to fall and I was getting anxious.

"You are confused. About what?" he asked. Many emotions flew through me. Anger, confusion, and curiosity, all at once.

"Nothing." I replied defensively. "Are you finding her at all?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

"No..she could be.." he started but I interrupted him sayin "Don'y you fucking say that. I will kill you if yo-"

"Shh." He said cutting me off.

"Why…" I trailed off and looked around to find myself in a neighborhood that looked as though a gust of wind could destroy it. 'Surely she wouldn't be here.' I thought to myself.

_**I hope you enjoy. Please review.**_


End file.
